Serafina Baxter
Serafina is a freelance mercenary, of English and Italian origin, working in Tokyo, Japan. Appearance Sera would likely go unnoticed in most western countries, possessing a reasonably plain face and build. She's fairly athletic, but one wouldn't be able to tell the exact extent under her casual attire. Just that she was quite thin and narrow. She shies away from any excess makeup or jewelry, usually just opting for loose shirts and well fitted jeans on a day to day basis. With that being said, she does have a fondness for dressing up if ever the occasion arises, and is extremely judgemental of how others chose to dress. For missions or assignments, she has a variety of gear. If combat is a given, she has a set of light CCG raid armour, spray painted black. More often than not, she'll wear dark hoodies and loose trousers, more for the comfort and ease of movement than 'being one with the shadow'. To go over this, she has various pouches, straps and cases to hold quinque, guns, bombs and tools. Her hair is black, strait, and normally tied back in a ponytail, to avoid the requirement of ever doing anything with it. Her eyes are a dull green, but possess a certain 'keenness' to them. As for her skin tone, it is a light olive, closer to her mediterranean half than her norman. There are a number of substantial nicks and scrapes across her entire body, but, again, nothing that would ever be seen normally. Personality To be frank, Sera isn't the most moral of people. She is often times extremely dishonest, driven by greed and self desire alone. Her only responsibility is to herself, and she's quite happy that way. After a life of being forced into doing what others wanted, she's finally got the ability to work towards her own goals, and can be quite relentless in holding onto that freedom. She has little issue when it comes to petty crime, or even the killing of killers, but isn't so morally bankrupt that she'd ever torture people for fun or kill innocents on an order. No, she's merely taken on her own view of how things should be done, something she wouldn't easily be dissuaded from. Sera can be quite close-minded in her views and options, and has trouble taking on criticism from others. That's not to say that she's all terrible of course, no one is. She considers herself to have a relatively stable moral compass, and can be surprisingly modest if given the chance. As long as she gets what she wants, she's happy. To contrast, she's a very confident person, in both her ability and intelligence. This often leads to her being fairly cocky. However, she usually has sense enough to never let that cloud her judgement in serious situations. As long as it's of no major cost to her, Sera can be very kind to others. She fears being, or being seen as, useless. So, she will often do a fair bit to help. Whether this is business related, or simply personal. Sera can rub along well with others, or not, if she wishes. She's adaptable enough socially that she can befriend who she wants to befriend, and isolate those who she sees as being a bother. Sadly enough, she's come to approach most such situations with this analytical distance. It's been years for her, since having any more than shallow friends or acquaintances. Generally, she'll act relaxed and confident. She'll usually end up being quite condescending to those about her, if she really doesn't care for what they think of her. Along with this, she's very good at keeping relatively calm and collected. At least outwardly. Even if she's terrified, or pumped up on adrenalin. Although in such situations, she does tend to fall back on insulting and mocking her foes to hide how she really feels. The exception to this rule is spiders. Serafina would rather face an SSS rate Kakuja than spiders. She has no explicit hatred towards Ghouls, but that doesn't mean she minds killing them at all. In her previous life, that was almost a weekly routine. It's the same with people really. As long as they're not people. Once you put a life, family and personality to what would otherwise be a name and face, it makes it much weightier to take it all away. She's even refused jobs in the past if they were simply treating her as an assassin. As she sees herself as somewhat of a 'premium' mercenary, she will only do very little for the same payment that other may happily kill. She avoids directly hurting humans as much as she can, and charges a hefty fee for putting herself in direct danger against a ghoul. As a side note to her position on ghouls, although she would deny it, the GSA's way of portraying them to their Agents, and her father's opinions have certainly shaped her views a great deal. She sees them as much less than humans, and only good for being 'the muscle' in most cases. Years of working in criminal activities with ghouls have certainly mellowed her out, but much like deep seeded racism, the niggling thoughts persist. History } Powers and Abilities Expert Acrobat: From a young age, Sera was forced into doing acrobatics. Although never really enjoying it all that much, she eventually got to the point where it felt like a waste to quit, and continued it until the age of 18. From then on out, she incorporated it into her future career and combat style. Often she'll perform complex and flexible movements to evade damage, gain vantage points, and escape from foes. Expert in Covert Operations: Not being terribly powerful or outstandingly skilled in combat, Sera tended to prefer, and excel, at the more subtle missions and operations dealt out by her employers. Through the past decade, she's picked up a number of skills and experiences that currently serve her well in Japan. Including those in areas such as infiltration, reconnaissance, assassination, and sabotage. Adept Markswoman: Like most in her previous line of work, Sera has received a fair amount of training in the use of basic firearms. She's no sniper or lone ranger, but she's certainly proficient enough to meet her target when calm. Adept Close Combatant: Akin to her training with long range weapons, Sera can also boast much higher than average close combat skills. Pure hand to hand she struggles with, mainly due to a lack of any substantial strength, but give her a knife or sword and she's legitimately dangrous. She'll incorporate her agility wherever she can, and although this burns through her stamina quickly, it's effective for the short period of time where she can manage. Multilinguist: Sera's mother ensured that she learn italian, insisting on her using it most of the time at home when her father wasn't there. As such, she picked up that second language fairly quickly, after English. She learnt Japanese, German and French to a basic level at the academy, but never really got a full grasp of the former until she was required to converse with a plethora of native speakers, for her former job. Quinque Name: Jack in a Box Rating: B RC Type: Bikaku Appearance: Black and discrete, with a quinque case handle attached to what appears to be a 30cm spike. She keeps it attached to the opposite side of her belt to her sword. Mechanics: The spike allows for the quinque to be embedded into concrete, wood and even steel. The handle detaches from the spike, and a new one is generated. If pressure is placed on the spot where the spike was placed, it quickly erupts with a long spike. Pressing a button on the handle can cause all currently placed mines to erupt. Five traps can be placed at once Strengths: The spike is powerful and sturdy. It could easily tear through the leg of a ghoul or impale them. The quinque can be used to set up a battlefield before hand to give Serafina a tactical advantage. If fighting against a slow opponent, it could be used to place spontaneous traps. Weaknesses: It's tricky to use in sudden combat. Potentially, it could be stabbed into someone, but it shoots a spike outwards, so most of the damage would be done via the stab, not much more than a sword. If Sera wants to manually activate the traps, it has to be done all at once. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Joker Serafina.png|Serafina by /u/JokersMaze serafinahoodie.png|The gear Serafina wears when out on jobs Trivia * Serafina's name means 'fiery one'. Combined with her last name, Baxter (an old english title for bakers), it can be thought of as fiery baker. At a stretch, 'Toast'. * She's never had a romantic relationship * She has a phobia pertaining to most insects and arachnoids. Category:Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Human